Smile
by Ramenette
Summary: There are fifty different smiles that distinguish James Potter from everyone else. LilyJames
1. Smile One

**Smile One**: _You know you want me, Evans_

* * *

She glares at him intensely, her cheeks flushing with color.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Potter," she hisses with so much venom, a snake would be jealous.

He grins carelessly. "Now, Evans, if you were going to, you would've already. You shouldn't gamble; you're a terrible bluffer."

"Really, Potter, don't tempt me because I'm ready to send you to the Hospital Wing," she warns, poking him in his chest with her pointer finger.

Their eyes are locked in a battle of endurance that neither is willing to give in to. But she breaks first because as much as she hates Potter, he has really nice eyes and she doesn't want to get distracted from her rage.

"I'd like to see you _try_."

So she does and only narrowly misses. He's lucky that Quidditch has enhanced his speed, or he would've been frozen on the floor. He skids through the hallway, grinning over his shoulder.

"I'm never going to date you, Potter!"

He stops short and calls out, "We don't have _date_, Evans; let's get right to the snogging!"

And he's wearing smile number one.

* * *

I'm absolutely crazy. I'm going to have four multi-chaptered stories out at once. Who wants to bet on how long it will take me to have a complete mental break down?

I'll have another story, an unnamed sequel to my story _Move Along_, up within the month. Two Lily and James stories, a Roxas and Namine 100 Theme Challenge, and my SiriusOC story. I'm _insane_, aren't I? Reviews go the cause of me writing smile fifty: "I love you, Potter".

**Disclaimer: Jo, I've got a massive history essay. Trade for Harry Potter?**

Next smile: Pranking Snivellus


	2. Smile Two

**Smile Tw****o:**_ Pranking Snivellus_

* * *

He wears that stupid smirk so proudly.

Lily helps Snape up, carefully avoiding his injuries. She can't help the glare or the hate emanating from her very being. James Potter is a right wanker. He's as bad as they get.

"What, Evans, didn't enjoy the show," he asks, chuckling at his own joke with Sirius.

"Keep your mouth shut, Potter," she snarls.

"You know, I'd rather not."

So he continues rattling on about the elaborate prank on the unfortunate Slytherin. There are plans and blueprints and every now and then, Sirius will add in, Peter will gaze at James in admiration, and Remus will roll his eyes.

It all goes in one ear and out the other. His voice is completely pointless to her, and every word he speaks is irrelevant. She hates the motor-mouth. He never knows when to keep quiet. She shoots daggers at him, particularly focusing on his always moving mouth.

"You don't have to stare at my lips, Evans. You can just snog me if you want to," he says slyly, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I'd rather kiss the Giant Squid," she hisses, eyes only narrow slits.

Snape groans in her arms, and she's pulled back to reality. She completely forgot about him; getting even with Potter seemed so much more important. She moves her feet, barely dragging him with her. As she passes James, his hand lands on her shoulder.

"Just leave him there, Evans. He's not even worth the trip to the Hospital Wing." That's when she finally snaps and holds her wand to his face.

"Not. Another. Word," she warns.

But he's never been one to follow orders. So that's how he ends up running around in the corridor, mouth completely sealed shut. Remus is the only person there who knows the counter-curse, but he keeps quiet. He knows Lily will only murder him if he helps James. And James kind of deserves it.

She stalks away, mouth set in a firm line, jaw set in a scowl, hands clenched, and eyes narrow. Snape barely has the energy to keep up with her, and she seems to literally be dragging him down the corridor. She won't even blink because every time she closes her eyes, the only thing she can see is the oh-so-familiar careless smirk.

And she knows that it's there because he hurt her best friend.

* * *

Set circa-year five? Approximately a month or so before the memory Harry sees in the pensieve. I rather like this one. It's been so long since I've written about Lily's disgust for James, and I missed it.

Plus present tense is always a fun time.


	3. Smile Three

**Smile Three**: Cracking a Joke with Sirius

* * *

They glance at each other, eyes wide and mouths upturned. Their eyebrows are cocked and single thing about their posture oozes arrogance and immature behavior.

Generally these looks are shared after a particularly well executed prank, or an inside joke at someone else's expense. Usually the victim was Snape, constantly to Lily's chagrin.

The laughs come after a few seconds. James' are generally longer, but Sirius' are usually louder. Like a dog barking. But their both obnoxious either way.

Lily wishes she could find a way to stop them, but she's knows that they'll only find a way to undo all of her work.

* * *

Meh. This one stinks and is painfully short. I'll try to make it up with the next one. Reviews are love.


	4. Smile Four

**Smile Four**: Proving Himself

* * *

"Hah! Look at _that_, Moony," James announced, slapping a piece of parchment on Remus' desk.

Remus raised an eyebrow and turned the paper around to get a better look at it. It was a Transfiguration essay that James had spent the better part of his week writing. At the top, in red pen, was an 'O' with a circle around it.

"'O' for outstanding," Remus spoke, smiling lightly at his friend.

"I _told_ you I could be smart if I wanted to," James replied smugly.

"It was never you I doubted, Prongs; it was Padfoot," Remus retorted easily.

"I could so get an 'O' if I wanted one…I just have better things to do with my time. Right, Wormtail," Sirius spoke up.

"Yeah, we're not Ravenclaws, Moony," Peter added.

"You two are just sore because you're not as smart as Moony and me," James argued, grinning in triumph.

"You know what, Prongs? You can take that 'O' and shove it up your-"

"Oi, Evans," James shouted, snatching up his essay and dashing towards the red head.

Sirius blinked, shook his head, and looked at Peter with his arms thrown in the air. "What am I invisible? Girls shouldn't come between you and your best mate."

Lily turned around to face James, an eyebrow raised and an annoyed expression apparent on her face. "What do you want now, Potter."

"Read it and weep. Or go on a date with me. Whatever works," James said arrogantly, handing Lily the parchment.

"All right, Potter, so you got _one_ 'O'. Is this supposed to impress me at all? You're still a prat," Lily replied.

"But you said if I wanted to date you, I'd have to be smarter! I'm getting smarter. I spent a week on this thing," James argued.

Lily gave him the parchment back. "As flattered as I am that you'd change your bad habits for me, it'll take a lot more than one good grade, Potter. As it stands, I'd still rather go out with the Giant Squid."

With that, Lily left.

"Rough, mate," Sirius began, "Maybe it's time to-"

"Try harder. If Evans wants more good grades from me, then that's what she'll get," James muttered.

"Not exactly what I was going to say, but-"

"I'll need help."

"All right, Prongs, you really need to stop cutting me-"

"Moony! Moony, I need your help," James yelled, running back to Remus.

"I'm going to _kill_ him one day," Sirius growled.

* * *

Poor Sirius...

My favorite so far. This one actually doesn't suck. I'm wearing my 'happy-with-myself' smile. The Marauders are always fun.

Leaving reviews ensure more adorable Potter smiles.


	5. Smile Five

**Smile Five**: Quidditch

* * *

He was completely and utterly obnoxious. Lily wouldn't even have been at the game if Alice hadn't dragged her to the stands, literally. She even had the marks to prove it.

Lily knew that if Potter caught her in the stands, he'd say it was only an excuse to see him. He always thought that everything was about him. He would never even consider the fact that maybe she _liked_ Quidditch. But she didn't, and he knew it. Like a creepy stalker, he knew every little detail about her.

If it were anyone else but him Potter, it could've been charming.

But, Merlin no, she wasn't watching him. Well, maybe she was, but it wasn't because she fancied him or anything. He was just a good player, not that she'd ever tell him. His ego was already large enough.

Honestly, after three years of chasing her, one would think that he'd have given up by now. But, no, he was James Potter. He never gave up on anything. It wasn't his style.

-x-

"How'd you like the game, Evans," he asked, plopping next to her on the couch.

"It was all right," Lily replied nonchalantly.

"I have skills, don't I," James bragged.

Lily only rolled her eyes. "You're a good Quidditch player. Happy now, Potter?"

He grinned. "A victory kiss would be better."

"Only in your dreams, Potter."

* * *

Short, but very sweet. Expect the first chapter to a new LilyJames story from me today. I might even have a one-shot, but no promises.


	6. Smile Six

**Theme Six**: First Date

* * *

They had never seen James Potter nervous until that night. He never flinched when his name got screamed by teachers, didn't bat an eyelash when he asked someone out, never showed fear when called to the Headmaster's office, and never backed down from a duel.

There he was, that night, sweating bullets. His hair was even more tousled than usual, and he couldn't seem to tame it to its normal standard for the life of him. His tie was loose around his neck. Apparently, the nerves hindered his ability to tie ties. The chocolate browns orbs darted back and forth nervously, unable to focus on one thing for more than five seconds.

They knew they had to fix it when Peter suggested he play with the Snitch to calm himself down and he couldn't catch it.

Sirius couldn't find a plausible reason for his best mate to be reacting in such a way. It was just a stupid date with Evans. Granted, he _had_ been after the girl for years, but it hardly even counted as a real date. Evans had warmed up to him a bit after they spent time together as Head Boy and Head Girl, but not enough to grant James a real date. This was a study date. In a library.

Evans sure knew how to kill a mood.

Remus only laughed halfheartedly at his friend's attempts to become decent looking for Lily. He would never tame the bird's nest he called hair. It was futile. James could prepare all night for the date, but it'd never do him any good. Remus knew better.

The second he saw Lily, all of James' preparation would be forgotten.

And it was. James saw her sitting in the library, waiting for him. She looked so simply pretty, and his mind just blanked. The only thought to cross his mind was: smile.

So he did.

* * *

This one is really cute. I enjoy writing all of the marauders together. I would've written Peter a little blurb, but I can't quite get into his head. I'm not entirely sure how to write from his perspective yet.

Reviews help solidify the possibility of Serendipity being updated tonight.


End file.
